Quentin Tarantino
Biography Quentin Jerome Tarantino was born in the U.S. city of Knoxville, located in the state of Tennessee. At the time of birth, his parents, Tony, a law student, and Connie, a nursing student, was only 21 and 16 years old. The couple named his son Quentin's name based on the character of Burt Reynolds (Quint Asper) in the western TV series Gunsmoke. Tony and Connie divorced soon after marriage and two years of age, the small Quentin moved with his mother in Los Angeles, a city in which Connie Zastoupil be married to Curt. From childhood and influenced by his mother, Tarantino often went to the movies and ate rock, pulp publications and television shows. As a teenager he left school and began working as an usher in a porno film. In 1985 he got a job at a video store, Video Archive of Manhattan Beach, place where enormous build its film culture. In the video store Quentin became a friend of Roger Avary, a film student and met producer John Langley, who was enamored of the wide knowledge of the cinema that had both moviegoers. Langley were hired to work as production assistants Maximum Potential ''(1987), a title intended exercise video market in which Dolph Lundgren showed their skills in body building, martial arts or boxing. Avary and Tarantino began in the late '80s to write their first screenplay together, ''True Romance, which in 1993 would be adapted into a film by Tony Scott. By the time Quentin led an unfinished comedy entitled My Best Friend's Birthday (1987), co-written with Craig Hamann. In the early years of the 90s, Tarantino met producer Lawrence Bender, who enthusiastically received the script for Reservoir Dogs. Shortly after the text was known to the actor Harvey Keitel. Keitel endorsed the project in the production and interpretation and began to shoot the script. The violent and stylish thriller Reservoir Dogs (1992) achieved great critical recognition at the Sundance Film Festival and quickly became a cult title. Tarantino's cinematic talent, inspired by a film lover who drinks eclectic variety of sources (from John Woo, Martin Scorsese and Sam Fuller to Howard Hawks, Phil Karlson, Sergio Leone and Nouvelle Vague) and singled out by a suggestive temporal structure, a prominent mastery of cinematic space and extensive knowledge of pop culture savvy denoted in text, consolidated two years after the triumph of Pulp Fiction (1994), a title which revitalized the career of John Travolta, won the Palme d'Or at the prestigious Cannes Film Festival and was nominated for seven Academy Awards, including the best picture. Quentin Tarantino and Roger Avary managed the statuette for best original screenplay. In 1994 Tarantino did an episode of the television series ER, before directing a segment of the film Four Rooms ''(1995) and return to feature films with ''Jackie Brown (1997), film received disparity of views adapted a novel by Elmore Leonard. The film was starred by blaxploitation queen Pam Grier. In 2003 Kill Bill: Vol 1 was released, a martial arts film in which recovers the figure of David Carradine, star of the legendary television series of the 70s Kung Fu. Along with his role as director, Quentin Tarantino has appeared as an actor, regardless of their own films, titles such as Sleep with Me (1994), Someone to Love (1994), Johnny Destiny (1995) Desperado (1995), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), Girl 6 (1996) and the comedy'' Little Nicky (2000). As a writer he has written the films ''True Romance ''(1993) by Tony Scott, ''Natural Born Killers (1994) by Oliver Stone (though unhappy with the results appeared only as a creator of history) and From Dusk Till Dawn (1996 ), conducted by Robert Rodriguez. As a producer has been involved in Killing Zoe (1994), which marked the debut film as director Roger Avary, From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) and Curdled (1996). Grindhouse (2007) is one of his latest projects. For this double session shared with Robert Rodriguez, Tarantino directed the part Death Proof. Inglourious Basterds (2008) was a war movie set in the Second World War with the leadership of Brad Pitt. This film was nominated for an Oscar as best director and screenwriter. He was girlfriend of writer/director Sofia Coppola and, among others, Julie Dreyfus, actress seen in Kill Bill Vol 2 and Inglourious Bastards, Shar Jackson and Martha Mendoza. Filmography Director : 2009 - Inglourious Basterds : 2007 - Grindhouse (segment: Death Proof) : 2005 - Sin City : 2004 - Kill Bill: Vol. 2 : 2003 - Kill Bill: Vol. 1 : 1997 - Jackie Brown : 1994 - Pulp Fiction Writer : 2009 - Inglourious Basterds : 2007 - Grindhouse (segment: Death Proof) : 2005 - Sin City : 2004 - Kill Bill: Vol. 2 : 2003 - Kill Bill: Vol. 1 : 1997 - Jackie Brown : 1996 - From Dusk Till Dawn : 1994 - Pulp Fiction : 1993 - True Romance Producer : 2007 - Grindhouse Actor : 2007 - Grindhouse (Rapist 1 in Planet Terror, Warren in Death Proof) : 2002-2004 - Alias (McKenas Cole) : 1996 - From Dusk Till Dawn (Richard Gecko) : 1995 - Desperado (Pick-Up Guy) : 1994 - Pulp Fiction (Jimmy Dimmick) Saturn Award ; Nominated : 2010 - Best Director for Inglourious Basterds : 2010 - Best Writing for Inglourious Basterds : 2005 - Best Director for Kill Bill: Vol. 2 : 2005 - Best Writing for Kill Bill: Vol. 2 : 2004 - Best Director for Kill Bill: Vol. 1 : 2004 - Best Writing for Kill Bill: Vol 1 : 1997 - Best Supporting Actor for From Dusk Till Dawn : 1997 - Best Writing for From Dusk Till Dawn : 1994 - Best Writing for True Romance